Monday Morning
by sssarahdove7
Summary: What would have happened if Thomas' Hunger took an interest in Molly, and Harry wasn't there to stop him.


There had been a few times when I had been around Thomas alone, but not many. Usually, Harry was there teaching me some spell or magical theory and his brother was quietly in the background. So I never really thought about how he really was. No Harry, no Justine, just Thomas.

I had almost gotten a taste of his true nature once. His hunger has overcome his guard and I was right there for the taking. Harry was there, too, and stopped him before he could feed.

I had always wondered what it would have been like if Harry hadn't been there to save the day. Morbid curiosity I guess. Whatever caused it persisted though. Dreams, thoughts – that sort of thing.

Today, however, it looked like those brief fantasies were about to become reality.

Mostly, it scared the hell out of me.

* * *

><p>I had been eager to get out of the house that morning. Mondays at my house were always hectic – way too many kids. So I did what I needed to and got out to go to Harry's.<p>

I managed to get through Chicago's morning rush-hour mostly unscathed, even though I kept getting whistled at after it suddenly started raining and my clothes were soaked through. But he wasn't even home, and wouldn't be for a while.

Mondays: I'm convinced they're a conspiracy.

Thomas let me in though. Things were rough and he was staying at Harry's for a little while. It wasn't the first time.

He greeted my wet self with a laugh and ushered me inside.

"It seems the weather has struck again. Come on in, Harry will be back later. Something about seeing to a case with Murphy. I couldn't make out many details between his tired grunts."

I smiled and set my bag down on the counter. "Sounds like him. I won't bother you. I'm just going to go down to the lab and get to work on some homework."

He nodded. I left m bag on the counter and went into the subbasement. I closed the door and started stripping my wet clothes off. I kept spare clothes down here anyway.

That's when I heard my phone ring. I decided to ignore it, shedding my shirt and jeans. They could leave a message – I felt too much like a wet cat.

I heard the door to the lab open, and almost silent footsteps come down. Thomas froze when he saw me, my ringing phone in hand. I nearly fell over my own feet trying to cover myself.

"I – your phone was ringing, it's Harry. I figured you'd want to…" He trailed off, taking me in as his eyes visibly changed and handed me the phone.

I swallowed, holding my wet shirt over my bra and took the phone before backing away almost unconsciously. I opened the phone but it was too late – my nerves were rattling and the anxious power in me killed the cheap little phone.

Crap.

I stared at it for a moment trying to will it back to life, even though I knew that would only make it worse.

I looked back up at Thomas who hadn't moved. "Thanks anyway."

He nodded. His eyes were pure silver and I could feel the pull of his Hunger in places I don't care to mention.

I had no clue what to do. So of course, I did what any girl cause by a horror-movie predator would do.

I backed into the corner like a totally logical person.

"Um… Thomas?" I shivered and gripped the counter behind me, legs spreading unintentionally.

He always made me think of a panther when he moved. A beautiful, albeit dangerous predator, looking for its next meal. He hadn't fed and I was about to become his helpless but willing meal.

The kind of shit that happens to me on Mondays. Right here.

But the part of me that had always wondered – the same part that was getting felt up by his Hunger – had no problem with it.

Suddenly, he was on me.

I felt his mouth working furiously against mine and I sunk into the kiss eagerly. Starved Hunger consumed us both as he tore our clothes off, shredded fabric falling around us and littering the floor.

I felt his lips work their way down my neck and I whimpered, letting my head fall back to expose my throat to him. He licked under the line of my jaw and I came undone.

His mouth found its way down to my breasts and farther still, following the trail my tattoo made down my body. Everything else in my mind had been taken over by him, and I couldn't stop from giving in to the intimacy I knew we both craved in that moment. I opened my legs when his tongue found the right place and everything went white.

He pushed aside the clutter on the counter and set me on it t open my legs all the way and go back to feasting. I could feel the steady draining of energy but I couldn't stop him, nor did I want to.

When I felt him push inside me, I screamed.

Brilliant, white hot pleasure surged through me like a tsunami and it was _wonderful. _

Even though I knew what was really happening, perfect lust clouded it all out. Suddenly, Thomas was taking me and suddenly I felt perfect. It had to have been a white court thing, but at long last I felt beautiful and sexy enough and feminine enough to be wanted and taken by him. I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel like that every day and let him use me and have me anyway that suited him. Everything was hot and tight and pure heaven when he fed on me.

That's how they get you hooked.

Orgasm claimed me. Spontaneously I was screaming his name and writhing with him, holding on for dear life as he slammed into me. I could feel his body and essence inside me, making me his. He climaxed shortly after me, spilling inside me, bright silver eyes wild and inhuman.

* * *

><p>It was hard to remember much after that. I woke up weak and disoriented in Harry's bed, my spare clothes folded beside me for whenever I woke up. Thomas must have put me there. He was gone.<p>

I got up and started getting dressed right when Harry walked in.

Everyone had really shitty timing for some reason.

We exchanged awkward and confused looks for a few minutes.

He broke the uncomfortable silence. "When I told Thomas I was tired of finding naked _strangers _in my apartment after his sexcapades, this wasn't the kind of change I was expecting."

I blushed deeply and finished getting dressed. "I don't know what happened…"

"I do. Bob saw everything, apparently." He was visibly uncomfortable, if not even more annoyed and angry.

I heard Bob the Skull's voice and looked to Harry's hand where he was holding him. "The shelf has a great view." He grinned. "And I got it all on instant replay."

I groaned.

Mondays.


End file.
